Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, have internal memories to store electronic files including program files, data files, audio files, image files or video files, which have been generated by the mobile electronic devices or received from other electronic devices. However, due to typical capacity limitations of internal memories of mobile electronic devices, users of the mobile electronic devices often use external memories to secure more storage for the electronic files.